


Cured

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Raizel is so adorable I want to take him home and keep him safe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, before the bond, frankenrai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: When Frankenstein gets the hiccups, he needs the help of Raizel, who is very worried about his servant's health.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Cured

Frankenstein poured a cup of tea and reached to hand it to his Master. "Hic!" his body jerked suddenly and a little tea slopped onto the floor. Raizel jumped up, terrified. "Hic!" Frankenstein blushed as he hiccupped loudly again. Raizel put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"My Franken, are you unwell?" Concern was written all over the normally impassive face. What could be wrong with his servant? He had never seen fits like these before. 

Frankenstein was incredibly embarrassed, amused, and confused all at once. He tried to sort out his thoughts. Hiccups were undignified, but he had not yet found a way to modify them away. Looking at Raizel's worried face he realized that as he was the first human Raizel had ever had contact with, and this was the first time he had had the hiccups in his master's presence, Raizel very likely did not know what was going on. He would soon fix that, but had not Raizel called him, "my Franken?" It surely could not mean..."Hic!"

"Please tell me, what is the matter?" Raizel's eyes were large and there was a sadness in them that Frankenstein had not expected. 

"I merely have the hiccups, Raizel. Hic! It is a common human condition brought on by a buildup of gasses internally. Hic!" Frankenstein's face was red but he tried to show Raizel that all was well by keeping very calm.

Raizel's distress grew rather than getting better. He knew that Frankenstein would never admit to anything being seriously wrong with him and would, in fact, go to great lengths to hide it. "Is...is it fatal?" he whispered.

Frankenstein put a hand on his shoulder. "Hic! No, not at all! I will soon be back to normal. Perhaps you can help me. Hic! There are several famous cures for hiccups and hic! some of them require two people."

Raizel was relieved that he was not going to to lose his companion. "I will be glad to help," he said solemnly. "What do we do?"

"Hmm, I think first I should try holding my breath. Perhaps you could time me with that pocket watch. A minute is usually sufficient." They sat together on the sofa, Raizel cradling the pocket watch as if it were of vital importance. He had often been expected to do his duty, but no one had ever asked him to help in a personal capacity before, and he wanted to do his very best. "Now." he said aloud.

Frankenstein sucked in his breath and held it. He had worked at this and could usually hold his breath for several minutes. "Hic!" Well that was not supposed to happen. He persisted until Raizel told him to stop. "Hic!" 

"It did not work!" Raizel had tears in his eyes. He still did not believe that Frankenstein was safe.

Frankenstein could not help putting an arm around him. "It's going to be okay, Raizel. Hic! I promise you that this will stop and hic! I will be fine. There is nothing to fear. Hic!" Raizel relaxed into him and drew a shuddery breath. He looked so sweet that Frankenstein could not help giving him a little squeeze. "Thank you hic! for caring about me. It means...hic! it means a lot."

Raizel did not really want to move but he wanted to cure Frankenstein's hiccups. "What is the next cure we should try?"

"Drinking water is a classic hic!cup remedy. There is a special hic! way to do it though, so I will need your hic! help."

"Of course you will have it." Raizel was prepared to do anything, no matter how difficult, for the man who called himself his servant. He was a little disappointed when Frankenstein only handed him a glass of water and asked him to hold it up so that he could drink from it. 

"Hic! My hands have to be above hic! my head for this to work. It raises hic! the diaphragm and sometimes that allows hic! the gasses to escape." Frankenstein explained. Raizel did not really follow that explanation but if Frankenstein understood it that was good enough for him. He carefully held the glass to Frankenstein's lips and tilted it so that the hiccupping man could drink the water. "Hic!" Frankenstein palmed his face when the water was gone but the hiccups were not.

"Do not give up, my Franken. We will find a cure," Raizel was anxious.

There it was again, thought Frankenstein. 'He definitely called me his Franken. What to make of that? What would he do if I called him mine? ' Aloud he reassured Raizel, "Hic! Don't worry, I still have a few more hic! cures to try. One of them is bound to work."

"What should we try next?" Raizel asked.

"Hmm. There's one hic! I have never tried before, so I am curious to hic! see if it works. I have heard that being fed hic! a spoon full of sugar will make the hic!cups go away, my Raizel" Frankenstein said deliberately and looked closely at Raizel's face. 'What a beautiful blush!' he thought in wonder. They stood silently gazing into each other's eyes, shy and afraid of hoping too much. A particularly loud hiccup shook Frankenstein and broke the spell. 

"Let us go to the kitchen," Raizel decided. "We must cure you."

In the kitchen, Frankenstein first gave Raizel a spoon of brown sugar to eat. "Hic! You did not eat your teacakes because of my hic!cups, so please have this." Raizel shut his eyes and relished the delicious sweetness of the sugar, and of the man who offered it to him instead of focusing on his own problem.

"It is your turn," Raizel said when the sugar was gone. Frankenstein scraped a spoonful of white sugar from the sugar loaf and handed it to Raizel. He blushed deeply as he leaned toward the man he respected above all others. "Hic! Could you feed it to me please," he asked bashfully.

Raizel moved closer and raised the spoon to Frankenstein's mouth. He touched it to Frankenstein's lips and was mesmerized by the sight of them parting to allow the spoon inside. When Frankenstein's mouth closed a tremor went through the spoon handle and into Raizel's body. Frankenstein cleaned the sugar from the spoon with his tongue, then opened his mouth and allowed Raizel to pull the spoon out again. They waited with bated breath. Nothing.

"It worked!" Raizel was terribly relieved.

"Hic!" Frankenstein groaned. He hated being seen like this, and by his master of all people! There was only one thing left to try and Frankenstein hoped to heaven that it worked. "Please help me one more time."

"I will do anything," Raizel was so sincere, Frankenstein was charmed.

"Sometimes something hic! unexpected happening will cause the hiccups to go hic! away. I'll close my eyes and hic! you do something to surprise me." Frankenstein stood there with his eyes closed and waited for a crash or bang to make him jump. Perhaps Raizel would drop the spoon to the floor? 

Instead he gasped as a soft pair of lips met his in a shy kiss. "Mmm," he purred and wrapped Raizel in his arms, completely astonished but enjoying every second. Raizel hesitantly encircled Frankenstein in turn, then melted into his embrace. Frankenstein kissed Raizel over and over as if he never wanted to stop. "Oh, Raizel!" Raizel was a little awkward but no less enthusiastic. He caressed Frankenstein's jaw as he pulled his servant's face into a loving kiss that left Frankenstein dizzy.  


"Are you surprised?" Raizel blushed deeply and hid his face in Frankenstein's neck. 

Frankenstein rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his ear. "It is the best surprise of my life," he answered honestly. "Raizel, may I ask...what brought this on?"

Raizel was silent for some time, and Frankenstein resigned himself to not knowing. After all, what really mattered was that he was in Raizel's arms. He sighed contentedly and kissed the flaming cheek of the man he would do anything for.

"I...I have wanted this for some time." Raizel suddenly spoke up. "I try not to listen to your personal thoughts, but I...I knew that a kiss would not be...disliked. I..." Raizel was silent again for a while, but he kissed Frankenstein's neck again and again. Finally he spoke. "When you stood with your eyes closed, I...I could not resist anymore, Franken." He suddenly remembered something. "Did it work? Are the hiccups gone?"

Frankenstein laughed heartily. "They are indeed gone! You have cured me," his voice dropped lower and became softer, "my dearest Raizel. I cannot tell you how much I love you, but I can let you feel it." He allowed his poorly hidden emotions to fill his thoughts at last. Raizel gasped and looked into his eyes. "All of that is...for me?" he whispered.

Frankenstein kissed him gently. "All for you, my dearest. Everything I do is always just for you." Raizel poured his love into Frankenstein's finally open mind. "You...you really love me that much?" Frankenstein could not understand how someone as beautiful inside and out as Raizel could even stand to be in the same room with him. How could Raizel possibly have such feelings for a monster like himself?

"Because you are not a monster. Because you are my...everything," Raizel whispered into his ear. Frankenstein surprised him by sweeping him up into his arms and carrying him to the sofa, where he sat down and cradled his master in his lap.

"Oh, my Raizel, I don't know how you can possibly love me, but I promise I will love you for all of eternity. I will serve you in every way that I possibly can, I will keep you safe and make your life pleasant--"

"Please just kiss me, Franken. That is what I want now." Raizel blushed but looked up into Frankenstein's eyes trustingly.

"Mmm, yes Raizel!"


End file.
